Promise Me
by MiaKay555
Summary: Harry's feeling lose, relief and happiness and he's keeping it all bottled up. But then he sees the love of his life from across the room and realizes that he needs to talk to her and let it all out but he doesn't know what to say. But does she?


**A/N- This is my first fic and I hope you like it! I loved the end of the seventh harry potter except for the fact that there wasn't a harry and ginny scene after Voldemort was killed so I wrote one myself because I felt it was necessary so please read this and comment. I'm gonna need all the advice I can get!**

**p.s- I'm sorry if this is really bad but I was bored one day so I wrote this**

Voldemort is dead. I still can't believe it. It seems that the reason I'm alive is to kill Voldemort; that the reason for living was because Voldemort existed. It was just last night that Tom Riddle and I were circling each other discussing the anatomy of our wands and now I'm eating a feast with what seemed to me to be everyone. It seemed that everyone wanted to talk to me and BE with me. I really hate being famous.

At the next table over, Ginny was laughing half-heartedly with Luna Lovegood and the rest of her friends. All I wanted to do was talk to her. Alone. Ron slumped over his dinner plate devouring his food. Hermione sat across from him trying to talk with him but, her attempts weren't very successful. The Great Hall was loud and obnoxious and what I really wanted was silence and peace. Deciding that everyone was too pre-occupied with eating and talking, I just stood up and left.

I could almost hear myself think as the white noise of the Great Hall faded away. I didn't really think about where I was going, I was just walking and thinking. The torches that lined the halls lit up the vast space and my footsteps knocked against the floor. The paintings were rejoicing and throwing confetti. As I passed the Fat Lady, she burst out, "Harry Potter! You saved us all!" All I did was glance up at her and something of a smile and kept walking.

I still didn't know where I was going until my feet just stopped. I looked up to see a wall but once I figured out where I was I knew where my feet had taken me: The Room of Requirement.

Thinking _A room to think in, a room to think in_, I passed by the wall three times until a door appeared in the wall and ominously swung open. Without thinking, I stepped in the room not expecting to see what I saw.

The room was huge. There were bookcases filled with books lining one wall and floor to ceiling windows lining another. A huge globe sat in the corner and comfortable looking couches and armchairs were laid out in the middle. As I meandered around the room, I noticed that the scenery was changing in the windows

A hillside with rows of grapes and a homey mansion stood in the distance, silhouetted by the evening sun.

A skyline of skyscrapers stood shooting towards the cloudless sky.

A beach lined with elite and expensive villas and people lay on the warm sand while others rode the waves.

With every view there was happiness which led me to forget reality. I just thought of the outside world and how someday I would visit these places and remember them. I guess I was lost in thought because I didn't hear the door open behind me or the echoing footsteps because all I heard was,

"I thought I'd find you here."

I spun around to see Ginny looking around amazed at the room that was created.

"It's so beautiful. One day, I will go there and take a lot of pictures," she said to the view of a crystal clear bright blue sea with palm trees on a nearby peninsula.

"Maybe we'll go there together," I said smiling at her. She looked over at me and smiled back. For a moment our eyes met and we gazed at each other. Then she broke away and glanced down at her feet.

"You know, Harry, You really scared me. I really thought you were dead. That the love of my life was dead. You have no idea how happy I am that you are alive."

She stepped towards me, closing the space between us.

"I'm sorry, I truly am but, I had to," I tried to explain.

"I know. Just promise me," Her face was inches from mine as she said, "that you will never do it again." She reached for me and gripped my hand as if her life depended on it.

"Promise me, Harry," Ginny bore her eyes into mine with plea.

"I promise."

"Good." She smiled gleefully and skipped around the room. She started to slip books off the shelves and flip them open, not really reading them.

"How are you?" She asked, studying the book she was holding.

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused.

"I mean you just killed the world's most notorious and dangerous man and a lot of people died in the process. How are you?" She asked now with more worry and concern. She set the book down on an armchair, walking towards me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not."

I paused and thought for a moment. I stared out the window, thinking.

"I am tired of being famous. And killing Voldemort doesn't help matters. I feel like my life doesn't have meaning anymore now that he's dead. I spent the last few years in a rush to kill him and now that he's dead… I don't know what to do with my life." I looked at her and noticed a glint of love and sadness in her eyes.

"But you're wrong. You're life does have meaning. You're amazing at defense against the dark arts and because of your fame, you can be anything that you want!" She explained holding both of my hands.

"I suppose, but what're you going to do?" I asked.

"I have my strengths," She said happily. I chuckled under my breath, and so did she. It seemed like forever when she finally spoke.

"What was it like? To kill Voldemort?" she asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"Relief," I said simply, "Just relief."

"What was it like fighting off Bellatrix?" I asked, half-joking.

"You saw that?" she said surprised as she walked behind me to the other side of the room.

"I was under my invisibility cloak." She just laughed and I laughed with her.

"Well, she nearly killed me. I should've been scared of her, but I was exhilarated," she said smiling.

"You know you scared me too. Fighting with her."

"I thought you were dead, Harry, I was going to fight as hard as I could, even if it killed me," she said striding towards me gracefully.

"I know. You know I would've killed Bellatrix, but your mum beat me to it."

We both laughed hard, remembering her mother fending off Bellatrix. After a pause Ginny said:

"My heart leapt with happiness when you threw off your cloak. The look on Voldemort's face was priceless. He was actually scared for a moment when he saw your face."

"Yeah, he was." I glanced at her with realization. Ginny moved closer, her face inches from mine.

She just stared at me in wonder as if it was a miracle that I existed. Her eyes sparkled with happiness until they darkened slightly on a more serious note.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For being so brave and daring and alive," she stroked my arm and stared into my eyes lovingly.

"No, Thank you for being there for me, through everything."

Ginny's face was inches from mine, her breath was warm against my face.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around me, as I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away slowly and pressed her lips against mine. It seemed everlasting and permanent. It seemed real. Her warm, soft lips tasted of cherry chap-stick and strawberries. I didn't want it to end. She finally broke away and pulled me into another hug and said:

"I missed you, Harry."

"I missed you too, Ginny."


End file.
